


Охота на ведьм

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор Мехта и коммодор Тейлор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на ведьм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Witchhunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111221) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



\- В остатке, коммодор, мы имеем один непреложный факт: это дело о шпионаже.

Чадра Мехта сложила руки на столе. Перед ней лежало два письма. Одно, смятое, извлекли из мусорного бака в доме Элизабет Нейсмит. Другое, аккуратно сложенное, с куда большими усилиями и ордером планетарной СБ изъяли из почты, уходящей скачковым кораблем на Эскобар.

У Тейлора, сидящего напротив нее, вид был глубоко несчастный.

\- Вы это серьезно, доктор Мехта?

\- Эскобарцы только что взломали шифр, который барраярцы использовали для переговоров во время боя. Я полностью серьезна. - Она глубоко вздохнула. - Барраярское командование знало о плазменных зеркалах до того, как столкнулось с ними в сражении. А эта информация была только у нее.

Тейлор ответил не сразу.

\- Мы допускали, что наши люди не смогут сохранить эту тайну, если попадут в плен. У пленного при фармакологическом допросе выбора не остается, а прививать нашим людям аллергическую реакцию и провоцировать противника на применение к ним физических пыток мы не хотели.

Чандра кивнула.

\- Дело в том, что, судя по показаниям капитана Нейсмит, она не подвергалась допросу.

Тейлор нахмурился. Она продолжала рассказ.

\- Когда наших людей забирали, им было предложено заполнить опросник, и она ответила на этот вопрос отрицательно. К сожалению, там не оказалось ни одного из наших собственных интервьюеров, но в барраярском лагере военнопленных было лишь пять бетанцев.- Мехта задумчиво побарабанила пальцами по столу. - Капитан Нейсмит не объяснила, что именно она делала на корабле. По словам эскобарцев, она говорила, что просто пряталась там. Поговорив с ее матерью, я выяснила: Нейсмит ей призналась, что скрывалась в каюте адмирала Форкосигана.

Услышав эту фамилию, Тейлор затаил дыхание, потом шумно выдохнул: 

\- Погодите! Ее душевное состояние не в порядке. Ей пришлось через столько пройти…

\- Судя по ее же словам, ни через что она не проходила, - возразила Чандра. - Барраярцы были с нею исключительно любезны. Злодеи здесь мы, поскольку не склонны принимать ее рассказ за чистую монету. А если медкарта показывают, что она подвергалась пыткам, значит, врет медкарта.

\- Я обдумывал предположение, что ее память подправили, - согласился Тейлор. - Вы выдвигаете серьезные обвинения против женщины, которая, возможно, просто пытается отправиться от травмы единственным доступным ей способом.

\- Думаете, ее допрашивали, а она этого не осознает? - Чандра вздернула бровь. - Возможно. А возможно, ее допрашивали, но она лжет об этом. Или не допрашивали вовсе, и она выдала информацию добровольно. Любой из этих вариантов внушает серьезные опасения.

\- Или они выяснили о зеркалах еще каким-нибудь способом. За последние несколько месяцев мы выявили немало шпионов Негри.

Чандра покачала головой.

\- Мы прослушивали их здешние сообщения с того момента, как началась блокада. За этот период не прозвучало ни одного упоминания о плазменных зеркалах. Или эту информацию они получили давно, или... только что.

В каком-то смысле блокада Эскобара была благословением для бетанской контрразведки. Барраярские агенты больше не отправляли свои тайные сообщения с дипломатической почтой на курьерах через Эскобар и Единение Джексона на Комарру; вместо этого они были вынуждены использовать связь по сжатому лучу, чтобы отправлять домой срочные сведения о бетанских планах. Конечно, они не были настолько глупы, чтобы вести передачу прямо из здешнего локального пространства, но бетанская развека реконструировала большую часть этой сети. а их степень шифрования оказалась... неудовлетворительной.

Из шести высокоранговых шпионов, чьи кодовые имена контрразведка получила из перехваченных документов, трое бежали, двоих арестовали, а один остался нераскрытым, на свободе и, несомненно, совершенно на взводе. Чандра скупо улыбнулась. С Беты оказалось выслано восемьдесят процентов персонала барраярского посольства и выявлен один нелегальный агент.

\- Не вижу состава преступления, - заметил Тейлор. - Мы же не знаем, что с нею там делали.

\- Вынуждена согласиться, - призналась Чандра. - У Нейсмит отчетливые симптомы посттравматического стрессового расстройства, и мы действительно не знаем, что там с нею случилось - за исключением того, что нечто иное, нежели она нам рассказывает. Но я не склонна видеть причину в простом расстройстве памяти. Эта женщина активно скрывает информацию и делает это так явно, что не заметить этого может только идиот. Как бы барраярцы это ни сделали, они превратили ее в своего агента.

\- Но это смешно! Корделия Нейсмит - секретный агент?

\- Я не говорю, что у нее это хорошо получается, - раздраженно возразила Чандра. - Но если говорить в целом, перед нами человек, ставящий свои личные отношения с адмиралом Форкосиганом выше долга перед собственной планетой. Ее верность в первую очередь принадлежит ему, а не нам.

\- Какие такие личные отношения?

Чандра молча пододвинула к нему письмо через стол. И принялась ждать.

Тейлор прочел, по ходу чтения морщась на ключевых фразах.

\- Как вы его получили?

\- Со скачкового почтового корабля. Сегодня. Имя адресата автоматически инициировало расследование, причем одновременно наша служба наблюдения доложила, что Нейсмит отправила письмо. Кстати, на этот раз капитан Нейсмит активно пыталась скрыться от наблюдения.

\- Но зачем?..

Чандра поджала губы.

\- Наш с нею первый сеанс закончился не слишком удачно. Только мы достигли явного прогресса, как она начала возражать против применения дыхательного релаксанта и повредила мое оборудование. А потом напала на меня. - Мехта пыталась сохранить спокойный тон и не высказывать осуждения, но эта внезапная и совершенно нетипичная для бетанки вспышка насилия ее по-настоящему пугала. Когда Нейсмит пнула президента на своей пресс-конференции, это выглядело забавно, но здесь было другое дело. Наблюдая агрессию вблизи, Чандра однозначно видела, что с Нейсмит что-то глубоко и основательно не в порядке.

Все же она постаралась сохранить легкий тон.

\- Суть в том, что после этого она не попыталась обратиться к вам, или адвокату, или моему начальству - что было бы здравой реакцией. Вместо этого она проигнорировала следующий сеанс, написала письмо своему... любовнику, а затем ускользнула из дома в попытке тайно это письмо отправить. - Чандра посмотрела Тейлору в глаза. – Всю неделю после своего возвращения она не общалась ни с кем из своих друзей или родственников, не считая матери. Она «свернулась тесной спиралью», приняла оборонительную позицию и не хочет слышать ни единого слова критики в его адрес. Все, кто против него - ее враги. Мы. И даже эскобарцы, я полагаю.

\- Нет, я спросил, зачем мы установили за нею наблюдение?

\- Я попросила его назначить, когда она пропустила второй сеанс. Я почти рада, что она так поступила. Ее отказ дал мне возможность поделиться своей тревогой с ее матерью, и выслушать в свою очередь, чем озабочена та. Я не единственная, кто замечает происходящее.

\- Может, она просто влюблена? - предположил Тейлор. - Хотя это маловероятно.

Чандра покачала головой.

\- Чем бы это ни было, она реагирует на Форкосигана неестественно. Когда Нейсмит вернулась со своего предыдущего задания, где они познакомились, она сразу попросилась участвовать в боевых действиях. Не было ни конфликта верности, ни чего-либо подобного. Она понимала, что, каким бы милым ни выглядел человек, но он – преступник, если воюет против невинных. Адмирал Форкосиган - не юный новобранец, которого силой отправили на войну. Никто не мешал ему подать в отставку - а если он принимает участие в сражениях, значит, хочет этого. И она это осознавала. Но теперь? Теперь, боюсь, она бы нашла ему оправдание, даже если бы он перерезал все эскобарское правительство. - Она снова побарабанила пальцами по столу. - Если бы он действительно ее любил, то бросил бы барраярцев и прилетел сюда. Путь к реабилитации не закрыт ни для кого. Но он не собирается этого делать. Его устраивает возможность использовать привязанность Корделии Нейсмит, чтобы обратить ее против нас.

\- Но с чего она станет предпочитать барраярца своим соотечественникам? Для меня это звучит бессмысленно.

Мехта вздохнула.

\- Такого рода идентификация с тюремщиком происходит даже без воздействия наркотиков, если заключенный полностью изолирован от внешнего мира и уязвим перед его влиянием. Есть препараты, которые переключают подобную реакцию. Если поведение Нейсмит откровенно странно, нам остается только надеяться, что это ее личность борется с тем, во что ее превратили. Тогда ей легче будет обратно интегрироваться в общество.

\- Но как вы предлагаете это осуществить, доктор Мехта?

\- Для начала я хочу провести допрос под фаст-пентой. Ее история, из ее собственных уст, как Нейсмит сама ее видит. По моему профессиональному суждению, мы вряд ли можем поверить, что при допросе она не станет лжесвидетельствовать. А чем быстрей мы выясним, что с ней сделали, тем эффективнее сможем провести излечение.

\- Тогда вам понадобится уголовный ордер, - мрачно сказал Тейлор. – Невозможно будет провести это втайне. И негативные последствия в общественном мнении могут оказаться весьма жестокими.

\- Или я могла бы назначить ее на лечение. – Ответом был изумленный взгляд Тейлора. - Ее поведение по отношению к эскобарским психоофицерам и ко мне самой доказывает, что мы не сможем рассчитывать на ее добровольное сотрудничество. Ее слишком радикально сломали. Так что я предпочла бы принудительное назначение на лечение, на самом деле. С минимумом публичной огласки. Я не хочу наносить ущерб ее репутации, если этого можно избежать.

\- Вы на самом деле считаете, что она опасна для себя самой и других людей?

Чандра глубоко вздохнула.

\- Для других - безусловно. Она дважды за одну неделю замечена в физическом нападении. Пока никто не упоминает при ней ни адмирала Форкосигана, ни Эскобар, она кажется нормальной, однако, по словам ее матери, она по нескольку раз за час старается перевести беседу на его персону. Мне страшно представить, что она может наговорить, если этой темы в интервью коснется какой-нибудь журналист. Это не говоря о вопросах, связанных с разведкой. Если честно, я не знаю, опасна ли она для себя самой, но у нее явно отмечено хроническое недосыпание и развиваются такие тревожащие симптомы, как заикание. Она словно не до конца здесь. Вы должны были сами заметить это.

Были и еще моменты, о которых она сейчас не собиралась говорить подробно. Например, то, как голос капитана Нейсмит порой менялся, словно она бессознательно цитировала кого-то, чьи слова отпечатались у нее в мозгу. Элизабет Нейсмит тоже это заметила. Когда ее дочь пропустила второй сеанс, Чандра долго с ней беседовала и теперь знала, кто же именно, если цитировать, "испытывает отвращение к политике". Или та равнодушная беззаботность, которую у нее отметила и ее мать. Похоже, ей теперь были безразличны и ее товарищи по экипажу, погибшие от рук форкосигановских солдат, и женщины, изнасилованные во время неудавшегося барраярского завоевания. И недостатки Форкосигана были ей не важны. "Он убийца", сказала она так, словно это было самой естественной вещью в мире.

\- Не уверен, что я поддержу это решение, доктор Мехта, - возразил Тейлор.

\- Думаете, лучше прибегнуть к уголовному обвинению?

\- Нет!

Чандра посмотрела на него в упор.

\- Если она контролирует себя, значит, предает вас. Предает Экспедиционный Корпус. Предает возложенное на нее доверие нашего законно избранного правительства. Предает память своих товарищей по АЭК, убитых солдатами Форкосигана. Она ставит свой воображаемый любовный роман выше ясного долга перед вами и перед своим народом.

Тейлор нахмурился.

Мехта откинулась в кресле.

\- Вопрос таков, коммодор Тейлор: как вы полагаете, Корделия Нейсмит способна на это?


End file.
